Tournament for Queen
by go to Avarwilya
Summary: *REPOSTED* B/V A/U What happens when Vegeta's father holds a tournament to find Vegeta a mate? Will he fall in love or fall to his father's wishes? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1: A Tournament!

**DISCLAIMER: FIRST AND ONLY ONE! I DO NOT OWN DBZ! BUT I DID PUT SOME NAMES IN THAT AREN'T ON THE SHOW SO I DON'T OWN THOSE EITHER...ok that's about it for that.**

**A/N: This is my first long fic I guess. I write a lot but then I have to transfer and all this crap so just be patient with me.  Please don't flame, I don't want to offend anyone, so if it does just don't review. If you like it, GREAT, I hope you review and I'll try to return your review with an email or something. Make sure if you want to be contacted to leave YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS! I will not try to search for you in any sort or fashion.  If you have any questions about updates, the story, or me, email me at: **bloommyorli@yahoo.com** or IM me at: SwftArchrLegolas**. I'm usually online all the time so feel free to email or IM me. Well I know you're trying to get to the story so here we go!****

Tournament For Queen 

****

                Bulma Briefs literally collapsed as she read the neatly folded letter in her now shaking right hand. She gracefully in one swift motion slapped her hand to her mouth hoping to muffle a scream, but with no avail. Her scream lifted up to her best friend's room causing her to wake in a start and rush downstairs wearing nothing but a pair of pink-stringed underwear and a large t-shirt that read, 'Call Your Boyfriend For Me.'. Her hair was tangled and all over the place making her look like she had just wrestled with a cat.

"What's the matter?!" She halfway yelled finally reaching her hopping friend. 

"I GOT SELECTED!" Bulma cried jumping up and down from over-excitement.

"Selected? For what?" Chi-Chi asked still a little groggy. "It's 6am what can you get selected for, and why the hell are you up? You usually don't wake up till way passed luncheon." Chi-Chi had now already made her way to the kitchen that was connected to the large living room with Bulma following her like an obsessed dog. Chi-Chi made herself a glass of milk and took a gulp.

"I GOT SELECTED TO BECOME QUEEN!" Bulma yelled finally getting the point across. Suddenly milk went flying across the room out of Chi-Chi's mouth agape mouth. Her eyes bulged like a goldfish's.

"YOU GOT WHAT?! OH MY GOD!" Chi-Chi hugged her best friend in happiness and gratefulness that one of them could get them out of the mess they were all ready in. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?"

"We can finally pay for all our debts to this stupid planet!" Bulma said finally calming down. "*Sigh* But it doesn't matter..." 

"Yes, it does! You--" Chi-Chi was cut off by an explaining Bulma.

"No, it doesn't. Chi-Chi, you and me are Earthlings and these others are, well, Saiyans and our strength compared to theirs is a bit off. Chi-Chi if my life depended on this I couldn't win it worth shit. I'm going up against 2 Saiyans, a Lyan (A/N: I made this up, they're very strong blond haired bimbos. I had to put it in sorry!), and a Karper (another one I made up, these are very athletic green skinned, purple haired type people)! I can't win against those odds! Besides I'll be in this competition for like 3 months! Even if I did come back alive, we wouldn't have money to pay the debts against us." Bulma explained sighing briefly every few minutes or so.

"So what? You get to stay in the palace, meet the royals, and live like a noble woman! So what if we can't pay our debts..." Chi-Chi said making Bulma gasp.

"I care about us and our future! If we don't pay those debts then we'll be killed! Those debts were given to us because we trusted too many so-called 'friends' and we taken advantage of. I will not become someone's whore to pay off some damn debt! I will go to this competition and try my best to win! If I know I can't win, maybe that will be my only chance to ask the King to relieve us of our debts and let us continue on with the life we still have! I wasn't given intelligence to throw it away now was I? There are supposedly 3 rounds: Intelligence, Beauty, and Strength. I know I can't win Strength, but maybe something I learned through all those years in gymnastics will pay off. I still have a chance in Beauty because maybe these others are too masculine to handle anything feminine. I have Intelligence nailed to me right now; I'll win that without a fact. Saiyans are possibly the stupidest creatures known to mankind about anything else but fighting. So I have chances, they're just not that large." Chi-Chi smiled.

"What if you win all of them? What if by some miracle they all die in one fight and you're the only one alive? What if you become Queen?" Chi-Chi asked liking where the conversation would lead Bulma.

"Then, hell, I'll remove our debts, you come live in the castle, and I'll be the best Queen ever!" Bulma said her mood perking up some more. ****

"So are you going to do it?" Chi-Chi asked once again.

"Hell yeah! I'm going to show them what a woman is about!" Bulma yelled slapping hands with her pal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean a competition?! I will not let you choose my mate, _FATHER!" Prince Vegeta, the young prince with the flame like hair, yelled making sure to emphasize the word 'Father'. _

"You're too late, the invitations have already been sent out and you will not complain about this anymore! You will do what I say, when I say it, now do you understand?!" The King yelled back making his son glare back with an expression that clearly read 'I hate you, I wish you would just die, old man!' The King could tell what Vegeta was thinking. "No, I will not just die! I am still King!!" Vegeta grunted and left the room leaving his father to watch his retreating form sadly.

"Why does he have to be like this?" he asked no one in particular but someone unexpected happens to answer.

"Because that's the way that Princes are, Sire." a very large, medium height man with a subtle chin and long perked nose, said walking over to him from the darkness. His tail swished behind him like a cat's.

"What are you doing here, Ivan?" The King inquired.

"Oh just checking in, Your Highness. I see that you have set something up for our little Prince, eh?" Ivan asked. The King laughed.

"_Our little Prince, ha! Neither of us will ever be able to handle that child! That's how he's going to be the Legendary. You just watch, he'll train himself to an end and he'll achieve it and be known throughout history as the first Legendary." The King said staring off into space as he admires a fake script with his son's name in scripted and the first Legendary beside it. _

"I know that you have entered my daughter into your competition did you not?" Ivan asked interested into what he would say.

"Oh--why yes, I think that Cecile will make a great competitor for the others." The King said snapping out of his trance.

"Yes, she'll make an excellent Queen will she not?" Ivan questioned once again.

"No one said she would be Queen, Ivan." King Vegeta spoke getting up and walking to the door that lead to the huge hallway that was outside on one side and inside on the other. (A/N: There's no wall on the left, it's just stairs that lead outside and if you've ever played FF8 you know the hallway to the dorms, that's what it's like except only one side. Sorry if I confused you!)

"Well, the intention is that she will win the tournament she is the best at everything you speak of." Ivan replied in his daughter's defense. He struggled to catch up to the King who started to walk faster down the hall.

"It's takes more than strength to win this tournament. Now if you will excuse me, I have to tend to some personal plans for the tournament." King Vegeta finished and went into another room leaving Ivan to himself.

"Oh she'll win the tournament if it's the last thing I do!" Ivan stated quietly at the door and continued to walk swiftly down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta walked to the training area of the castle and chose a sparring partner. "Kakarotto! Get over here now!" he ordered and a rather tall young man with hair that spiked in all different directions. Goku flew over and stood in front of Vegeta.

"You rang, Vegeta?" Goku asked like a little boy who had watched too much of the Addam's Family. Goku chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Quit playing games you poor excuse for a Saiyan." the angry Prince yelled. Goku frowned.

"Hey I resent tha--" Goku was cut off by a blow to the stomach. (A/N: Yes ya'll in my story Vegeta is stronger than Goku! Ha! If you like Goku being stronger just watch the t.v. show!) They soon found themselves entangled in a mess of a sparring fight.

*Damn father! He's knows nothing of what I want! I do not want some harpy to cling onto me! I want to train and achieve the Legendary...of course I would need an heir. Oh well! That's not the point! I don't want a mate! They're loud and annoying and can't do anything but produce a fucking heir! At least I would want one that can reason for herself!* Vegeta thought but mentally smacked himself for saying ending that he wants a smart one.

*Wow, something must be really bugging him, he's never fought this hard before!* Goku thought as they continued on with their spar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Hi! I couldn't think of anywhere else to stop! Is this good or not? If it's not good please tell me! _BUT DON'T FLAME ME WHILE DOING IT! _ I'm eating waffles right now and they're really good! I'm trying to work on a whole lot of fanfics and I will post as many when I get the time! You know how badly it's hard to work with WordPad so work with me here! If you have any questions about this fic, me, or my Orlando Bloom and Legolas site that I'm working on feel free to email or IM me at any time. Please review this if you can! I want 5 reviews! Help me out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**ATTENTION:**** FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVEN'T NOTICED, I AM AVARWILYA-QUEEN OF MIRKWOOD; I JUST HAVE ANOTHER PENNAME, WHICH I HAVE STARTED OVER FROM! THIS IS MY ORIGINAL WORK FOR I AM AVARWILYA NOW KNOWN AS DARK;;CHAOS! I'M JUST REPOSTING ALL OF MY OTHER WORK!  THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

A/N: OKAY! Next chapter! I would love to thank all of you who reviewed! I'm sorry I had no clue that the "don't accept non-members' reviews" button was on. Sorry to all of you who wanted to review and you couldn't! All right, this is the next chapter; let's see who the other contestants are. 

Tournament For Queen 

****

****

****

Bulma had finished packing all the things she thought she would need during her 6 month stay there. Chi-Chi had made her way up to Bulma's room with another bag full of p.j.'s.  Bulma stared surprised at Chi-Chi.

"What do I need all those for? I'm not going to live there, Chi!" Bulma shouted.

"You never know when you might fall in a puddle in the middle of the night and need a change of p.j.'s this is just in case! Don't give me that 'They're giving out noble women's p.j.'s there' thing! You're only taking 3 pair of regular clothes for that reason and I don't think that any more clothes would kill ya! Besides, who knows if you think those clothes are hideous or something. What if they're uncomfortable?" Chi-Chi asked her persistently. Bulma laughed at her friend's opaqueness toward her having everything she needs. Chi-Chi walked over to Bulma's suitcase to see what exactly she packed. Chi-Chi started to sort through it. She found CDs, a CD player, a portable DVD player, 200,000 batteries, bagged candy (A/N: pretend she has a ton of candy packed! Hehe...staying 6 months at a palace where there's no candy! I wouldn't be able to live!), a bag of make-up, her jewelry box (even though she had only one piece and she wore it all the time she thought she might get some more), and a whole bunch of canned Dr. Pepper (A/N: I CANNOT SURVIVE WITHOUT MY DR. PEPPER! IT'S MY MAIN SOURCE OF CAFFEINE, BECAUSE I'M A MORMON I CAN'T DRINK COFFEE! BOO ON THAT! EMAIL ME IF YOU WANT MORE INFO!). 

"What are you stocking up for?! You have nothing but junk! Where's your sanitary stuff? Pillow? Blanket? Canned food? Huh? Where?" Chi-Chi questioned quickly.

"Chi, calm down. They supply all of that in the bathrooms. I don't need anything but what I have! Well, I think that's it! I have to be there in like 10 minutes! We have to go now, quickly get my stuff into the air car!" Bulma said speeding her packing and rushing down the stairs with a bag.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"VEGETA!!" the King yelled throughout the palace making everyone quiver in fear. The angry Prince stormed into the throne room only to find a now furious father. 

"WHAT IS IT FATHER?!" Vegeta yelled in anger. 

"It's about time you got here. The contestants will arrive any minute and you have to be ready for them," the King answered.

"I'm dressed aren't I? Besides it's not like I care anyway, I won't choose one of those harpies to be my mate! I will not have a mate, they make you weak!" the stubborn Prince replied in a sickened tone. The King merely shook his head in disappointment. 

"Mates do not, I repeat DO NOT, make you weak! What makes you think that I would force something upon you as to make you weak! I will not see my son become less powerful than some third class baka! (A/N: that was pretty funny, seeing as how he is! well not in my story sister!)" The King stated finally getting Vegeta's attention.

"What are you talking about, old man? That somehow these pathetic excuse of an existence can make you stronger?" Vegeta asked suddenly becoming interested in what these females could offer besides a good lay. (A/N: Sorry I didn't want to write that either but it's the truth, that's what most guys think!)

"Not only stronger, but if the bond is strong enough itself. They could possibly help you succeed the Legendary. As it states in the testaments that 'One shall achieve the Legendary when his heart has achieved love.' Well, whatever 'love' is that's what you have to achieve!" The King answered.

"That's nonsense, old man! I can achieve the Legendary just by myself! Besides no one can understand that shit anyway. *Humph.* 'Love' that's not a Saiyan term is it?" Vegeta questioned trying to get as much information as possible.

"No, it's a human term. No one, but them themselves, can understand any of that gibberish. Maybe you could ask the human that's a contestant. What's her name...Oh yes, Ms. Bulma Briefs." the King replied thoughtfully.

"You put a human in this competition?! How pathetic! Humans are of weak blood, they serve no purpose here than to be whores or slaves. They can't even provide a good enough lay!" Vegeta said furious with his choices of people. 

"You have 2 Saiyans, a human, a Karper, and a Lyan. If that's not enough for you, I don't know what is," the King answered.

"A Lyan?! That race is a bunch of imbeciles! A Karper! They have green skin and purple hair! And a human?! How ridiculous are you?" Vegeta yelled outraged by now.

"I'm only doing what has been done for a thousand years and further back then that when the Prince comes time to choose a mate. Don't worry, it'll all work out, you'll see," the King said before they took their places on the thrones.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bulma was dropped off by Chi-Chi, who she hugged to death when saying goodbye, at the gate of the palace where now 4 other girls stood who Bulma now remembered. _Hmm...The competition. God, do they all have to be drop-dead gorgeous or am I just really paranoid! I may be pretty and smart, but I'm not strong!_ Bulma looked at how the girls were standing. They all stood in a fighting position as though they were all ready for battle. Bulma walked up to them only to have them stare at her in disgust.

"Well, what do we have here?" one of the Saiyan women asked circling Bulma. "Oh such a competition!" Bulma clenched her fist about to punch her out, but realized she would only break her hand.

"Hey cut it out! She has as much of a chance as you and the rest of us have!" a green-skinned girl, who Bulma knew was a Karper by then, said in defense. The Saiyan girl turned to the other.

"Listen here, green bitch! You don't really have a chance so why are you even here in the first place?" the Saiyan asked.

"The name's Sheryl, and if you can't get that right, why not look in the mirror and read the huge big bold letters on your forehead that read 'slut!'" Sheryl snapped back. _Man...This girl's pretty good with comebacks. Bulma thought. The 2 Saiyan girls walked over to a far corner, while the idiot Lyan chased a butterfly. "Sorry about her, she's a bit of a bitch." Bulma nodded._

"Found that out pretty easily! Hi, I'm Bulma. Thanks for saving my ass back there." Bulma said.

"Sheryl, and no problem just don't try to become friends with her is all I have to say." Sheryl replied making Bulma smile in return. "That bitch is Charlotte, and her little tag-along friend there is Stacy. That bimbo over there is Lauren. So are you ready for the tournament?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be, well as well as I can be. Even though I know I won't win." Bulma replied only to be cut off by Sheryl.

"You probably have a better chance than all of us. I heard about you, they say you're the smartest person on Earth. Why did you end up here?" she asked. Bulma sighed, that would be a long story but while they're waiting might as well tell it. Bulma explained how her and Chi-Chi were taken to Vegetasei about 3 years ago when Earth was in danger. They haven't been back since then. "Wow...I was taken here too, except my planet blew up over a decade ago. Along with my family and friends." 

"That's so sad...how did you eve--" Bulma was cut off by the opening of the large golden gates. Marching men came and took their things to their rooms and others started to lead them into the throne room. Bulma and Sheryl glanced at all their surroundings as they went by never seeing anything as beautiful as this moment. They entered the throne room and they were awed.  Pictures of the Saiyan history covered the walls, paintings of the famous royal family hung on the dense walls that seemed never ending. Bulma's eyes finally came to rest on the Prince and King and she gasped.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Vegeta sat in silence with his father till they heard the doors opening and the patter of footsteps into the room. Vegeta sat up then and watched the contestants line in. He saw 2 very sexy Saiyan women walk in and line up before him. Then he saw the Lyan, which seemed to be caught up in something on the ceiling. _Idiot..._ Then he watched the Karper, which he quenched back for a second, and last was the human. He awed at how beautiful the little creature was. _Kami...she's beautiful...her hair it's blue and her eyes the same, she's so exotic looking! WAIT! --HOLD UP?! What am I talking about?! You didn't want a mate remember, Vegeta? Yes...but she's just so damn beautiful. I wonder what she looks like without clothes...SHIT! The innocent creature before him lined up and they waited for the King and Prince to come to them. _

"Ladies, you are here today to compete for the title of Queen of Vegetasei. I have picked you from various places so that every Saiyan heir may have different qualities that makes him the strongest." the King started before Charlotte's hand rose immediately. The King nodded for her to speak.

"Um...then why is the Earthling here? You said you wanted to heirs powerful, but that would only make them weaker. Am I right? Of--" Charlotte was cut off by Bulma who finally found the power to defend her own race.

"The reason he wants a human is because no matter what he's still going to end up strong, he'd just end up smarter too. Unlike Saiyans all they care for is fighting. So if the heir were to be half human, then he could reason too, making his attacks more elaborate and his skills more planned out, so as to beat the enemy quicker by hitting him where it hurts most!" Bulma spoked not skipping a beat making them all turn to her with raised eyebrows. Everyone was quiet for a minute.

_She's smart also...damn smart and beautiful, she's perfect so far...WAIT STOP THINKING THIS!! _Vegeta thought mentally smacking himself.

"She's absolutely right! Good answer, Ms. Briefs," the King stated enthusiastically. Bulma smirked and cocked her head to her left real quick to entice Charlotte to attack her or something. Charlotte gritted her teeth and scowled hatefully at Bulma. Bulma rolled her eyes and all the while Sheryl was watching while laughing inside at Bulma's childish side taking the best of her attitude at the moment. "Now, if I shall continue, this competition will contain tests that works you up to the final match, they will consist of manners, elegance, conversation, and attitude. If you feel like you will not be able to stay within these rules please raise your hand and I'll have a guard escort you back to you home." One hand rose through the air. It was Lauren. The King nodded and some guards started to gather Lauren's things and one picked her up seeing as how she was still chasing that butterfly, and started to walk away with her.

"Ooo...where are we going? I want to go to the zoo!" Lauren screamed making all of them wince in pain because it was deafening.

Bulma and Sheryl smiled at each other. _One bitch gone, only two more to go! Bulma thought grinning inwardly. They all turned back to the King and the Prince._

"As I continue, you will be given everything you need here and if you brought things that you wanted that's alright they were already sent to your rooms. You will room with one other girl. You two *pointing at Bulma and Sheryl* are sharing, and you two *pointing at Charlotte and Stacy* will. Prince Vegeta will show you to your rooms--" the King was cut off by a squeal from Charlotte. Bulma rolled her eyes along with everyone else save Stacy who was twirling her hair. "And we will see you tomorrow morning at 7am precisely in the ballroom and remember that ladies are never late." the King finished and he left leaving the girls and Vegeta together. He started out the door with the girls following. Charlotte ran up to the Prince and stood right by him grinning up at him. Vegeta noticed this and was agitated.

"What do you want, harpy?!" he growled. 

"Oh I just want to stand near my future mate!" Charlotte replied.

"No one said you will win. Stay behind me, no one is supposed to stand in front of a Prince." Vegeta said and just as he said that Bulma walked out in front of him. Nudging him purposely on the shoulder as she passed him. "EXCUSE ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Bulma turned and stared at him. 

"Sorry if I'm standing in front of you, oh dear Prince. It's just if you people didn't walk so freakin' slow I wouldn't have had to cut! Besides I don't know why you're escorting us when our names are on the freakin' door! Oh yeah and Charlotte your room was back that way!" Bulma said walking with Sheryl up to the door and noticing that it had a palm lock on it. The Prince walked up smirking.

"This is why I escort you. You can't get in without my help, weak human." Vegeta smirked. Bulma just smirked back.

"Is that what you say? Well stand back." she said while the others watched her pull out a capsule and opened it allowing a floating toolbox next to her. She took out some clear paper that looked like a windowpane and pulled out Vegeta's hand (which he was shocked at such force she put into it; A/N: maybe b/c he didn't want her touching his hand?!) and pressed the paper down onto it creating all of his prints. Bulma then slid it into a large rectangular prism that read gloves on it and typed some things into it's mini keyboard and out popped an elastic glove that she placed on. She placed her hand on the palm reader and in seconds the door opened saying 'Welcome Prince Vegeta.' (A/N: I'm sorry if that confused you all! I got confused typing it!)

"Wow..." Sheryl said as she took all the effects in. Vegeta just smirked. _She proves her smarts again. This one might be interesting. I'M THINKING IT AGAIN! GOD!!_ Vegeta thought and then again mentally smacking himself for thinking such a thought.

"Tata!" Bulma said to the rest as her and Sheryl walked into the enormous room. It had two king sized beds with drapery all around it to keep out sunlight. Two enormous bathrooms with Jacuzzi tubs that could fit nearly 8 people each! In the main room they had a huge area to lay and relax with a couple of big beanbag chairs and a comfy couch. Bulma's mouth dropped. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS HEAVEN!!" she screamed and her and Sheryl both jumped on the beds. 

(**A/N:** **WARNING TO ALL READERS: DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT JUMP ON BEDS REPEATEDLY. I DID AT A HOTEL AND IT BROKE (of course I fell and hit my friends who all fell to the floor causing a major outburst from my mom) CAUSING US TO PAY A LOT OF MONEY!)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!!!**

**You know what to do! REVIEW!**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*** (hehe...a lot of little stars!)**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**V**


	3. I AM AVARWILYAQUEEN OF MIRKWOOD!

LET THE TRUTH BE KNOWN TO EVERYONE WHO HAS NOT NOTICED YET!!!!!!!!

I am in fact the one and only Avarwilya-Queen of Mirkwood! Whoo! I've raised from the grave as dark;;chaos. For all of those who claim that I am plagiarizing MY OWN work, I'm sorry for not making it clearer to you! Please stop flaming me b/c you think that I am stealing work or that I am not original enough. I have placed that I have moved on my Avarwilya account and have labeled it in this one and in the second chapter of Tournament For Queen. I'm sorry if you're all confused about this! 

When I had lost time to write, which not only hurt my work and the readers but myself as well. I am truly sorry that I had run out on you guys, but you must know that I had not the time to do anything really! So I dropped FanFiction.net, concentrated on school and my life…but that's when I realized that writing is basically my life. I love to write. It's a passion that I have claimed for myself. I haven't written anything actually good in the world of FanFics but I am going to bring out newer better work as time progresses. Most of the works you are reading now I wrote way back when. Some of my work I still have from when I was in the 4th grade! 

Now I know this may not be so appealing to those who have left me reviews claiming that I stole work and that I should erase this story and be more original. I'm just saying that I cannot erase those reviews. They are signed in reviews and I cannot erase them. For a further message, I felt two different things when I was reading these reviews:

· Wow…I have some really good friends who would back me up like that and protect my work. 

· WTF! I cannot believe that they think I'm stealing my own work! Have they not looked at my profile! 

So for those who have left me these notes, please don't feel bad. I was probably the one to blame for I had no indication that would strike anyone first off that I was indeed Avarwilya-Queen of Mirkwood. Do not feel guilt, and just so I don't lose some order of reputation on FF.net I would REALLY appreciate it if you would sign in another review and say that I am indeed Avarwilya-Queen of Mirkwood and to forget your other note. For you know now that I cannot or either don't know how to erase those reviews. That would really help me out seeing as how others will probably look at the reviews and claim that I am not writing my own work, which would probably force me to either leave and never return, or be completely pissed off beyond earthly reasons.

The name dark;;chaos came from my friend, Sierra or Shadow and Flame on FF.net. She's a great friend of mine and personally when she said that name I was like, "That suits me just fine seeing as how I am dark…and now I've caused everyone such chaos…and on the plus side it does describe my favorite DBZ character in all the land, Vegeta!" So I have decided to be reborn just like Buffy-The Vampire Slayer…save that I hope I only have to be reborn once! 

For all of those who have read this entire entry, I thank you for reading it. And hopefully those of you who did read it will pass on the message that I am Avarwilya-Queen of Mirkwood and I have been reborn into dark;;chaos. And hopefully I'm here to stay…

-WiL-

P.S. – You can still call me Avarwilya (WiL for short) if you want. I mean that is my Elvish name and I feel proud of it. 


End file.
